Bath House
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Once Kiyama and Satoshi are left alone in Satoshi's family's bath house, things get a little less than appropriate. Kiyama/Satoshi, hints of Ryosuke/Mizusawa


_This is the sequel to my other __**Tumbling **__story "Crush". It isn't required to read first, but I would love it if you did (and review)! Enjoy!_

**Category: **Tumbling

**Pairings: **Kiyama/Satoshi with hints of Ryosuke/Mizusawa

**Rated: **M for Mature~

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly, but I wish I did! =(**

**

* * *

**

**Bath House**

**

* * *

**

Kiyama had wanted to pass. And he would have, had Wataru not forced him to come with them since he wasn't actually busy, so there he was, in Satoshi's family's bath house sitting next to a very naked Satoshi.

Yes, this _did _create a bit of a problem.

Satoshi himself didn't seem to notice Kiyama's stiffness (no pun intended). He was laughing and smiling along with everyone else, telling jokes and watching Wataru and Ryosuke argue playfully or Nippori telling Kaneko off for something he said. Everything was very much normal, except for Kiyama.

He had been able to get out of going with them the last few times, but this time Wataru had made sure Kiyama had no other choice but to go with them. It was absolute torture seeing that bright smile and the way water rolled down Satoshi's skin and yet he wasn't able to kiss him, wasn't able to take advantage of him (with Satoshi's permission), and wasn't able to act anything out of the ordinary.

It was difficult not being able to do so, and he wished the others would leave already so that he could have time with his boyfriend _alone_. Didn't they know that a man needed alone time with his lover? Then again, nobody but Mizusawa (whom had walked in on them kissing before they were even officially together) even knew about them.

Speaking of Mizusawa…

"Oi, what is that?" Wataru exclaimed, pointing at Mizusawa's bare shoulder who glanced down, eyes widened very slightly. "It's been there for days and it just seems to be getting worse. Shouldn't that be the opposite?"

"Oh, um, well, you see…" Mizusawa gave a nervous laugh and glanced away over to his left, a small glare on his face. Kiyama quickly followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow as he saw a very smug looking Tsukimori Ryosuke.

Yuuta narrowed his eyes at it. "It looks like…" he flushed and looked away. "Never mind…"

"It looks like a hickey is what it looks like!" Wataru grinned and leaned forward. "So, Mizusawa, you got yourself someone, eh?" a few of the other boys (namely Kaneko, Nippori, and Yuuta. Hino didn't understand much of what was going on) turned away, face a bit red, not happy with the new topic. "Who is it? If you need any advice, feel free to ask! Wataru-sama is at your service!"

Ryosuke scoffed and grinned at his friend. "Like you with no experience could give good advice. He should go to someone with plenty more than you, Wataru," he shot Mizusawa a look who flushed and shook his head as if responding to a silent conversation.

A giggle came from directly next to him and he looked down, seeing his boyfriend watching the interaction in amusement and he smiled before he suddenly snapped back to the conversation upon hearing his name.

"Eh?" he questioned, taking one look at Mizusawa's dark red face and Ryosuke's slight twitch before turning to Wataru who had a grin even wider than before. "What?"

"It's not you, Kiyama, is it? After all, Mizusawa _does _like you."

"_Did_," Ryosuke interrupted sharply and everyone turned to him and the blonde grimaced before turning and looking the opposite way of everyone. More muffled giggles came from Kiyama's right.

They all looked over at Mizusawa who slowly nodded. "Did… I had a crush on Kiyama, I don't anymore," Mizusawa gave him an awkward smile and Kiyama nodded slightly, already knowing this as he inched slightly closer to Satoshi.

"Ehhh…? Really?" Wataru asked, truly interested before going to speak some more.

"Aniki!" Nippori interrupted, his ears covered to keep the conversation from his mind. "Must we talk about this?"

Wataru huffed, crossing his arms and glaring slightly. "I'm just trying to show Mizusawa we're comfortable with his sexuality! Do you have a problem with that, Nippori?"

"No, but I'd rather not think about… his sexual relationships, aniki…" Nippori whimpered and Mizusawa covered his face, beyond embarrassed.

"Same goes to me…" Kaneko muttered, a little pale.

Yuuta nodded in agreement. "I'd rather not think about my teammate's sex lives period, Wataru."

Almost at once they all turned towards Hino who had yet to really say anything. Hino just looked at them blankly. "I don't really understand what senpai are talking about,"

It was silent for a minute before Ryosuke glanced over his shoulder at Hino with a disbelieving look. "Hino… do you know what lube is used for?" there were a few chokes at this.

Hino tilted his head before slowly shaking it. "… no…"

Wataru snorted. "Someone needs to give this boy some sex ed lessons!"

"Sex ed?" Hino questioned, looking honestly curious and Ryosuke and Wataru looked at each other with obviously wicked grins before going over to him.

"Hino-kun," Wataru began, placing a hand on the second year's shoulder. "As your caring—"

"And experienced,"

"—Senpai-tachi, Ryosuke and I have the duty to teach you the things you will need to know about sex for later on in the future, so, if you'll just step on out of the bath, the three of us are going to go have a nice little chat," grins widening, Ryosuke and Wataru pulled Hino out and away from the tub, Nippori giving a loud "Aniki!" before jumping out and following them.

Kaneko shook his head before slowly following as well, Yuuta bidding good-bye to the others before exiting himself. Soon it was only Mizusawa, Kiyama, and Satoshi left in the bath.

Mizusawa looked at the other two a bit awkwardly. "Okay, I think I'll leave as well so that you two can be… alone," he gave them a smile.

"You don't have to leave, Mizusawa-senpai," Satoshi's high pitched voice assured but Mizusawa shook his head and stood.

"No, no… I'll let you two be… _alone_," he gave Kiyama a look. "Have fun you two,"

And finally it was only himself and Satoshi left in the bath and Kiyama found that his hard problem (pun intended) was even more difficult to ignore as Satoshi was now allowing himself to lean up against Kiyama, snuggling into his side. Kiyama couldn't help but smile though as his arm automatically rested around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

This was how he was most comfortable; with Satoshi's body somehow touching his own but he preferred when their chests were touching and his arms were tightly wrapped around the younger boy, their lips softly brushing together.

"Ryuichiro-senpai…" Satoshi murmured contentedly, heart beating quickly in his chest. Kiyama stared down at him, quietly wondering how it was he had attracted the attention of someone so kind, so deserving of something more than… well, than him.

He was… he didn't know what he had done to be able to deserve Satoshi's feelings towards him and to have his feelings reciprocated. Kiyama had never really felt so happy than when he did when he was with Satoshi, and that was saying something. He had loved the time spent with Takashi and yet… he found himself falling harder and harder for his kouhai.

Kiyama was falling so hard that he was sure that soon enough he would be in love with Satoshi.

Love. What a strange word. Before when he had thought it, the first thought in his mind was "stupid" and then it had moved onto "Takashi" and finally it was resting its gaze on "Satoshi", and Kiyama loved how soft the name sounded, how easily it fell from his lips and echoed in his thoughts.

It wasn't love yet, he was sure of that, but he was also certain that eventually it would be at that point and—eventually—he wouldn't want to leave him. But what was he to do after graduation? That was… definitely something he didn't want to think of yet.

He blinked as he felt lips touch his and looked down, seeing Satoshi's calm face in front of his, dark eyes closed and Kiyama slowly closed his own eyes, pushing Satoshi softly against the edge of the bath, lips moving against Satoshi's.

Satoshi gave a small murmur that he was sure wasn't all that important and Kiyama dipped his arms beneath the water, wrapping them around Satoshi's waist and pulling the younger boy flush against himself, his arousal poking against Satoshi's thigh.

Kiyama felt rather than saw Satoshi's skin flush and he groaned in his throat, Satoshi's own erection hard against his stomach. He bent down; taking in an erect nipple into his mouth, giving it a hard suck and eliciting a small cry from the boy whose hand were buried in his hair.

"Ryuichiro-senpai…nghn…" he flicked the other one as he continued his ministrations, all intelligent thought being wiped from his mind so that the only thought left was; _I want to hear more of those sounds…_

Crawling back up so that their lips were a mere centimeter away, he continued to watch Satoshi's face, enjoying the look of pleasure written across it as his fingers roamed over Satoshi's chest. He pecked at the second year's lips before hungrily kissing him, tongue diving in and out of Satoshi's mouth.

"Satoshi…" he murmured into the kiss, his hand that wasn't on Satoshi's chest moving further down south until it was directly over Satoshi's cock. His lips turned up at how Satoshi's breath caught in his throat when he grazed his fingers across his tip and down the sides, barely even touching him.

Satoshi bucked up against his hand, moaning deep in his throat, head tilted far back. "Ryuichiro-senpai…!"

Kiyama licked his lips, once again staring down at him as he continued to play with Satoshi's velvety skin. "You're sensitive…" Satoshi only gave a yelp in reply as a finger traced over his entrance. "Are you sure about this?" He asked without really knowing what he himself was talking about. This was all happening so fast. Only a few minutes ago, their teammates had been in the bath with them and now here they were, Satoshi propped up against the edge of the bath, legs wide open and trembling slightly as if begging Kiyama to fuck him—who rather hoped Satoshi would let him.

He had been thinking—and dreaming—about this moment since before they had gotten together. To be buried inside of Satoshi's smaller body was something that created undeniable sensations to erupt inside of his body. He wanted those moans to turn into those screams of pleasure he had heard oh so many times in his dreams. He wanted to be able to have Satoshi in such an intimate way whenever he wanted. And above all, he wanted Satoshi to want him as much as he wanted Satoshi.

Satoshi quickly nodded before blushing as he said, "It's all I'm able to think about when I'm around you, senpai," this caused Kiyama to blush slightly as well, but—he figured—they were now naked with Satoshi's legs spread open before him; what was to be embarrassed about?

His lips once again kissed Satoshi's and he murmured, "I want you…" his finger beginning to inch inside of the younger boy who stiffened only slightly, but still with pleasure etched across his features.

"P-please… senpai… take me," Satoshi allowed quietly, his chest already heaving from the effort it took not to be louder.

Kiyama nipped at Satoshi's lips, quietly telling him, "You can be as loud as you want, Satoshi," In fact, he wanted Satoshi to be loud. He wanted to hear each and every noise that Satoshi made, he wanted to know what Satoshi thought of the touches and kisses he gave him.

His finger slipped further inside of his tight orifice and in response Satoshi wriggled slightly, eyes shut and mouth opened very slightly. Bending forward, he reclaimed Satoshi's lips, meshing them together in a flurry of messy kisses as Kiyama began stretching his boyfriend, other arm wrapped around the middle of his back.

"R-Ryuichiro-senpai…" Satoshi murmured, moaning as he moved his hips against Kiyama's fingers—two now dipping in and out of him, stretching him even wider.

Running his fingers along Satoshi's inside, he brushed against something that caused his kouhai to gasp, mewling with pleasure as he bucked up his hips for more, tightly holding himself to Kiyama.

Kiyama smiled, taking a nip at Satoshi's neck, sucking at the area of skin causing it to turn red before removing his fingers and replacing it with the head of his erection. Satoshi shuddered, gripping Kiyama's shoulders as his boyfriend slowly pushed himself inside. He clenched his eyes closed in pain; he was _big_.

Of course, he hadn't expected any different and Kiyama paused, waiting for Satoshi to get used to his size. His own eyes were closed as well, breath hitching at how absolutely _tight _Satoshi was. Just as tight as he had been in his dreams, if not more so.

After a moment or so, Satoshi gave his approval for Kiyama to continue, his voice already sounding a bit winded as Kiyama continued to push into him, moaning at how Satoshi surrounded him.

He removed himself before starting a slow pace, still allowing Satoshi to adjust even if it was absolute torture for him to move so slowly. Kiyama let his hands roam over Satoshi's body, lips sucking at his neck, wanting to feel each and every bit of his younger lover.

And soon he was thrusting in and out of him, Satoshi's head thrown back, mouth wide opened in a scream of pleasure as Kiyama drove hard against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through his body.

"Ry-Ryuichiro…!" Satoshi moaned, his legs tightly wrapped around Kiyama's waist as he bucked his hips up, wanting the third year to be deeper inside of him. "M-more…"

Obeying Satoshi's demands, Kiyama removed himself completely, Satoshi whimpering at the loss before thrusting back in, slamming into that specific area and the younger boy screamed, nails scraping at Kiyama's back.

"G-god…" Kiyama murmured, drowning out Satoshi's moans with a hard kiss, his hand moving down between them to grip the second year's erection, jerking it in tune with his thrusting.

Satoshi clenched and unclenched tightly around him. The water in the bath flowed out of the bath with their quick and fast movements, the sounds of their moans and heavy breathing filling the air.

The boy beneath him shuddered a bit as he fucked him, driving into his prostate non-stop. "Ryuichiro… c-close…!" Satoshi gasped, trying to force Kiyama closer, bucking into his hand.

Barely a moment later, Satoshi came beneath the and Kiyama spilled himself into his tight ass, each other's names falling both their lips and Kiyama rested his hands on the edge of the bath behind Satoshi, panting as he stared down at him, eye's lidded.

Satoshi's eyes were closed and he had a tired but pleased smile on his face as he relaxed his grip around Kiyama's waist and back. "You okay?" Kiyama questioned quietly and Satoshi nodded, opening his eyes.

"Hai, Ryuichiro-senpai," Satoshi beamed, heard pounding quickly in his chest.

"Satoshi…" Kiyama began after a moment. "You can call me just 'Ryuichiro', you know… without the 'senpai',"

The second year blushed, smile widening. "O-okay, Ryuichiro…" he bit his lip happily, his heart giving this odd sort of flutter inside of him. "Ne… Ryuichiro… I really, really like you,"

It was Kiyama's turn to smile and he leaned down, slowly and softly kissing Satoshi, his hand threading through Satoshi's dark hair before pulling a few inches back, staring down at him. "And I _really_ like you as well, Satoshi,"

Satoshi's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around Kiyama's neck. "That makes me happy," he blushed, cheeks flaring up. "I believe I'm going to fall for you even more… Ryuichiro,"

Kiyama was silent for a moment before whispering, "I've already fallen for you, Satoshi…" Satoshi could only give another happy smile at that, closing his eyes and letting his head rest on Kiyama's shoulder. "Satoshi, come stay with me tonight,"

It wasn't voiced as a question but Satoshi knew there was still an option, but he only pulled back, grinning and looking adoringly up at Kiyama. "Hai, Ryuichiro, I'll be more than happy to,"


End file.
